The kids name
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Olivia and Alex discuss getting another tattoo. One-Shot. Enjoy!


**The kids name.**

Hello!  
This idea came to me a short while after writing 'Matching Ink' so I guess this is sort of a follow on from that, but it can be read as a stand-alone one-shot.

~Olivia and Alex discuss getting another tattoo.

I hope you enjoy it and leave a review at the end to tell me what you think!  
 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

"We should get another tattoo." Olivia said out of the blue as they ate dinner.

Alex raised an eyebrow, putting down her forkful of food.

"Should we?"

"Yes. I think it would be fitting to have a star or another heart next to the ones we have, but put an 'N' in it." Alex looked to Noah who was playing with his food more than he was eating it.

"You can go right ahead with that, but I think I will pass," Olivia smiled lightly before shaking her head.

"Come on, we both have to get it done." Alex shook her head.

"No, we don't. I didn't exactly want the last one. Besides, this would be something between you and Noah, it would be sweet." Olivia smiled, it would be sweet seen as it was Olivia who adopted him.

"Please, can you just think about it? It would be sweet and I have always liked the idea of matching tattoo's." Olivia admitted as she smiled at her lover before casting a glance over to Noah who, although playing with his food first, was actually eating it.

"Fine, but I make no promises."  
"I know you didn't like having the first one done, but you have to admit they are nice, and you do look pretty good with a tattoo." Olivia joked with a wink.

"Okay, I will admit I do like it. But, this is you and Noah, Liv. You adopted him, I didn't and all I am saying is, I think it would be sweet for just you to have it done." Olivia thought a little more, Alex had a point and maybe she was right, maybe it should be something for just her and Noah, more so for her, but in her mind for the both of them.

"Do you think he'll get a tattoo when he is old enough?" Liv asked after a moment. Spooning some food onto her fork she focused more on not spilling it that Alex's answer.

"Maybe, but Liv he's not even five yet. He can barely string together a sentence let alone decide if or not he wants a tattoo." Olivia thought about it and laughed slightly, Alex was right, but even so these were the kind of thoughts that went through her head at night, even more so since Noah was getting a little older.

There were a few moments of silence before Noah decided he had finished eating and he wanted to get down and play with the car that were spread across the living room floor.

"Maybe I will get a template drawn?" Olivia mused as she got up, starting to clean Noah up. Grabbing the baby wipes first before passing the pack to Alex who would clean up the high chair whilst Liv had the task of wiping the food from Noah's face, something he really did hate.

"Maybe you should, but whatever you do, it won't change how much he will grow to love you." Olivia nodded realising what she was saying as she picked Noah up, cuddling him close.

"You'll love me no matter what, huh?" Olivia knew she wouldn't get an answer, but still, she felt better for asking, seeing his little face come out in a smile as he got to play with his toys again.

Watching for a moment Olivia sort of nodding to herself, as if giving herself permission to go ahead and do whatever it was, in this case, another tattoo.

"Well, looks like I will have plans for next weekend." Alex only smiled in response as she cleaned up the table. Liv moved a little closer, leaning in for a kiss.

"You're sure you don't mind." Olivia asked just to be sure.

"I don't mind at all, I promise, I think it will be sweet."

"Good…" Olivia leant in to kiss her again before she set about helping her lover clean the kitchen whilst Noah was entertained by his toys.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, I would love to know what you all thought.

Thank you so much for reading.  
Bethany-Louise.


End file.
